A Mind Bending Expierience
by waterdancer16
Summary: The Mew Mews are captured by the Aliens who toss them in a time warp. However, the aliens are accidently pulled in after them and all of them have new different lives in another alternate dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**I am writing this for the pure fun of it. Don't worry I will finish it, it is one of my pet peeves when someone has a really good story that they leave hanging and then forget about it. By the way I am recruiting an army to kill Aoyama Masaya. Let me know if you want to join. So you can probably tell this is not a Ichigo x Masaya fanfic which, no offense to those who write them, but I personally don't like them.**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and everyone was happy. The late afternoon was truly beautiful. Well, almost everyone. Seven people were walking home with the knowledge that aliens were trying to invade the world.  
Now before you start to think that this is a science fiction novel let me tell you a bit more about the characters.  
The red haired girl that was walking home alone was thinking bitter thoughts of her blonde boss and how she would not be able to spend time with her boyfriend.  
The petite girl in the limousine was fervently hoping that work at the café where she "worked" would not be too taxing and that she would do well in her ballet performance that night.  
A tall girl with glasses sat staring out of the library window, wishing that the human race was not even close to being extinguished but instead living peacefully in one of her favorite books.  
The small blonde girl running the household of five siblings was caught up in her daily routine but not so much to wonder when she would have to leave to fight aliens.  
The movie star posing at her photo shoot was deeply troubled about the whole affair, not that she let one ounce of it show.  
Then there were the other two. The tall brunette guy slaving away with pastry in the kitchen of a small pink café was not even focusing on the cake he was baking but wondering at what undiscovered genetic computer codes he could use to track down predicites.  
The blond guy in the basement was typing at maniac speed, ever thinking up new strategies to forcibly dissuade the Cyniclons to stop attacking.

On whole they were pretty much the only ones in town troubled by that particular thought. But they weren't the only ones thinking it no. Other people were also thinking the thought and finding it quite pleasurable, namely the two boys floating next to the city tower.

"Pai," asked the smaller one, "Why are we just standing her doing nothing?" His voice was high pitched and whiney. "Because Taruto," Said the other one, "We must keep an eye out for the Mew Mews so Kisshu can complete his mission." "Well why did we trust Kisshu in the first place?" demanded the smaller one, unsatisfied, "You know how he is around the pink one." "Oh shut up Taruto." retorted the older one, "I am needed as a disciplinary figure around you and Kisshu is a terrible lookout. And speaking of those Mew Mew's, you always seem a bit off balance whenever the monkey girl is around." He added with an air of superiority. The small one, Taruto, huffed indignantly. "Well she's kinda pretty that's all." He muttered darkly to himself. Pai chuckled to himself. "Come on that's enough of that, Kisshu has had plenty of time now so let's check on him." The two boy's teleported then, rippling away.

In the dusky twilight not so far away another boy, similar to the first two, had indeed accomplished the prearranged mission. Zipping in and out between houses and apartment buildings, Kisshu landed at the prearranged meeting place. Pai and Taruto had already teleported in and stood, waiting for the newcomers report. "Well?" Asked Pai expectantly. "You better not have messed up on this one too Kisshu." Taruto added threateningly. "Oh don't worry your head about this time midget." Said Kisshu, smirking. "I think you will find that everything is correct and in order." The three boy's then teleported out.

**Sorry for the really short chapter but I have a large case of writers block that is making my mind go blank. I better go watch more episodes. Yolo.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Ok, sorry that the first part was so short I promise this one will be longer, it just might take me a while. Some people are making comments on how short the first chapter was and I am sorry. This is my first fan fiction and if you don't like it don't read it. Again I don't own anything if I did than Aoyama Masaya would never have been born. ****That will be all and I hope this lines up with episodes that I have not seen yet. Enjoy! **

The five Mew Mews hurriedly came to work the next day. An unexpected predacyte had showed up last night and all were exhausted. Even though again this Saturday had been bright and sunny, none of them had the mood to match it. When Pudding reached the café she found she was first there. Only Keiichiro was in the kitchen, yelling at a glob of icing that wouldn't stay put. Pudding hurriedly avoided walking into the kitchen as she didn't want to be yelled at too. She donned her uniform and walked into the main room to start laying tables. A sleepy eyed Lettuce stumbled through the door. Her green hair was messy and it wasn't even done up in braids yet. Pudding looked askance at her. It wasn't like Lettuce to be messy, even when exhausted. Lettuce stumbled off towards the break room for her uniform without even saying good morning. Pudding then turned a few halfhearted back handsprings before going back to lay tables. Mint was next in. The normally composed dancer looked fine except she had bags under her eyes the shade of indigo. "Mint!" Pudding gasped, "What happened to you?" "What?" Said Mint indignantly, "Haven't you ever lost ten hours of sleep before?" Pudding didn't answer, her eyes wide with surprise. Mint looked truly terrible. "What are you staring at monkey!" Mint snapped, walking over to sit at her table. "N-nothing." Said Pudding, forcing her eyes to look away from Mint's black and blue face. Ichigo was next in. Her hair was rumbled and her hair ribbons were drooping as was the rest of her. Her eyes were half closed and she was mumbling to herself. She staggered off to get changed. Zakuro came, a bit late, which wasn't like her. She looked fine but Pudding caught her yawning when she thought no one was looking. Half an hour passed and Café Mew Mew opened in five minutes. Ryou stalked in glowering at everyone. He surveyed the café. "Where are Ichigo and Lettuce?" He asked rigidly. "They were here but their taking forever to change!" Pudding called from the back. "Well someone get them." Said Ryou. "I have an announcement before the shop opens." He stalked down to his basement. Neither Mint nor Zakuro got up to go to the break room. "Well, don't worry your heads about it I guess I'll do it!" Snapped Pudding. The mood was getting to everyone that day. Mint rolled her eyes as Pudding stomped off to the break room. "Okay guys, c'mon, Ryou wants us!" called Pudding through the closed door. There was no answer. "Ichigo, Lettuce stop playing games I said come now!" Pudding called again, her temper rising. Again there was no answer. "Alright I'm coming in!" announced Pudding as she opened the door and walked in. "Say, where are you?" Said Pudding, looking around to see no one there. Bang! The door swung shut behind her. Pudding whirled around. "What was that?" she asked nervously. She turned around again slowly coming face to face with a young alien, about the same age as herself. "Taruto!" Pudding yelled furiously, aiming a punch at his face. The two girls outside heard the commotion. "What did Pudding say?" asked Mint. "I think she said, Taruto!" Said Zakuro, suddenly getting out of her chair and walking towards the door. Mint jumped up and followed her. Zakuro tugged on the door handle to no avail. "It's locked!" She cried out, "Mint, go get Keiichiro and Ryou. Something's up." Mint dashed off, yelling their names, while Zakuro struggled with the door. The two boys soon came running, with Mint at their heels. Zakuro stepped aside as Ryou started to frantically undo the hinges. Then, all of a sudden, the commotion inside stopped. "Pudding!" Called Keiichiro through the door, "Girls?" there was no answer.

When Lettuce woke her head ached terribly. She couldn't see and she felt her nose, figuring out that her glasses were gone. She could hear voices and they sounded familiar. She grouped around, figuring out she was outside lying on the ground. She felt the metal framework and her hands closed around her glasses. When she put them on she wished desperately that this was a dream because if it wasn't it was not going to turn out good. She was lying on the ground of the local park, somewhere in the forest. She was inside some sort of green glass cage that she could see out of but there was no door. She looked around. She could see Ichigo, who was tightly bound to a nearby tree, still conked out. She looked in the opposite direction and wished she were dead. She could see two of the aliens but where was the small annoying one, she wondered. Then she saw him. Taruto appeared and dumped Pudding on the ground. She was knocked out cold and still had her fist clenched as if ready to strike. "Good job Taruto." She heard one of the older Aliens say. She couldn't tell which one because her glasses were smudgy but it sounded like Pai. Lettuce quickly used the hem of her shirt to polish them and saw that it indeed had been Pai. By this time Ichigo was waking up too and looked around, assessing the situation. She was tightly bound and gagged so she couldn't do anything but she made small meows of despair that only Lettuce could hear. By now the aliens had noticed that Lettuce and Ichigo had come around and were floating towards them. Pudding had been dropped in a similar container to Lettuce's only it was a spherical and clear. She was also awake and yelling stuff at the aliens that didn't sound soothing in Lettuce's mind. She saw them coming closer and closer and then, everything went black and Lettuce could feel herself falling into nothingness.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but I have an enormous case of writers block. If you have any corrections or ideas please let me know in the comments. Don't want to burden you with an extra long authors note so, Yolo. P.S I don't anything. The plots mine that's it. Still looking for "Death to Masaya" Sign ups.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just noticed that the story of Tokyo Mew Mew is a lot like the ballet Giselle. I mean, you've got the pretty girl and then there is the guy she likes with the secret identity and then you have the other guy who loves her a lot but cant get her to appreciate him. (btw I actually am a dancer, hence my pen name.) I would like to thank the people in the comments for giving me such constructive criticism. It is very nice to have helpful comments. STILL DONT OWN ANYTHING! "DEATH TO MASAYA!"**

Back at Café Mew Mew, Mint, Zakuro and the others were still trying to open the door. Ryou finally managed it by ripping it clean off its hinges only to find and empty room. "Well, that was a lot of work for nothing." Said Mint, who had just stood there the whole time. Zakuro rolled her eyes and walked off with Ryou and Keiichiro, to go to the super computer and its tracking device.

Back at Deep Blues Base the three aliens stood, eyeing their prisoners and complimenting each other on their work. The misty green atmosphere and pieces of what looked like greek and roman temples floating around in the air did nothing to restore the prisinors composure.  
"Well times up." Said Pai making as if to move towards the containers. "Oh come on Pai," Drawled Kisshu, "You're such a spoil sport." Pai grimaced and continued to walk towards the containers. Kisshu rolled his eyes but he walked towards the girls anyway.  
Taruto leaned up against Pudding's cage, peering in at her. "Well, I wonder if I'll finally get to see you cry." He smirked. Pudding beat her fists on the glass and yelled something about punishment and boiling water. He nervously stepped back but regained his spirit when Pai pushed a few buttons on his computer and suddenly a swirling vortex appeared by the edge of the stone tablet.  
"A time warp worm hole." Explained Kisshu to the girls. "It will suck you in to it and you will never be seen again." He chuckled maniacally.  
Ichigo, who by this time was not only bound and gagged but also in a glass container, hanging upside down from the loss of gravity, looked as if she would be screaming very inappropriate things at him at the moment.  
"Why have you locked us in here?" Yelled Pudding, who was beginning to look a little frightened.  
"Its for your own good." Explained Pai in a monotone. "There is no oxygen in this alternate dimension and if we didn't put you in the time warp the oxygen in your containers would run out and you would suffocate." In fact, Lettuce already felt a little light headed but she wasn't about to go down without a fight.  
"W-we wont let you do this." Stammered Lettuce who had been greatly affected by the loss of her power pendant and she was feeling very weak. "A little late to say that." said Kisshu who looked up to Pai for the signal. Pai nodded once and then looked back at his computer screen without the slightest hint of emotion. Kisshu suddenly shoved the container with Lettuce in it into the vortex. She screamed once and was gone.  
Taruto stared. "You mean, we're actually going to do this?" He said with a hesitant note in his voice.  
"Of course we're going to do this nitwit." Said Pai. "What else would we do with them."  
Pudding and Ichigo stared wide eyed at the spot where Lettuce had gone down. Suddenly, a scream was wrenched from Puddings throat and she started to sob madly.  
Ichigo felt her heart shudder and winced at Pudding's scream. They were going to be sucked into an alternate dimension and would probably die by some cruel trick of the aliens. Maybe the alternate dimension had no oxygen. Maybe it was filled with and endless supply of Chimera Anima and without their power pendants, Ichigo knew she and Pudding were useless.

Back at the Café, Ryou and Keiichiro were uselessly trying to locate the girls sensors. "It's no use." Said Ryou to the wide eyed Zakuro and Mint, "The Power Pendants have completely disappeared from the map." "Well then where can they be?" Mint wondered out loud. "That's the question," said Keiichiro, "Where."  
The four of them stood by the computer, endlessly searching for something that would help them find their missing friends.  
It began to grow dark outside and Zakuro glanced at her watch. "My!" She said, staring at her watch, "It's nine o'clock already."  
Mint gasped. "Papa will be worried!" she cried, "He just got home from a buissness trip and he's leaving tomorrow morning!" Mint rushed off in a panic, to change her clothes and run home.  
Zakuro watched her go, impassive. "I'd better leave too." She said. "I have an early meeting with the director of FunTimes Film company." The wolf mew walked back up the stairs.  
Ryou and Keiichiro bid her goodnight and went back to their vigil at the computer screen.

The home of the Aizawa family was the most prominent home in the neighborhood. It's large gardens and terraces filled with blooming shrubbery and flora gave it less of the imposing air gathered from the iron gates but more of a picturesque grandeur. It had high brick fences all around and they were covered with ivy that the head gardener was trying to keep back.  
Mint didn't bother to notice any of this as she rushed up to the gateway and stopped to smooth her dress. She took a deep breath and walked through the side gate built for pedestrians. The ballerina felt her composure return after her long run from the café. Her step became more rhythmic and her stride more graceful. When she reached the front door she inserted the key in the lock and after deftly twirling it a few times walked into her home. The front hall of the Aizawa mansion looked exactly the same as when Mint had last seen it that morning. except for-  
"Papa!" The lorikeet mew called out as she rushed towards her father. "Mint! Sweetheart!" he said as he swept her up in a big hug. The reuinion did not last long.  
"You'll come with me now if you don't mind." Called a voice from the back of the room.  
Mint whirled around. She would know that voice anywhere. "Pai!" she called out as she glared at the purple alien. "Mint, who is this?" Her father asked, albeit a little nervously. He wasn't used to strangely garbed boys appearing out of no where and demanding his daughter.  
Pai suddenly teleported right next to Mint and grabbed her arm. "See you." Was the last thing Mr. Aizawa heard before the boy and his daughter disappeared.

**Mwhaha. Cliff hanger. Sorry but fighting writers block is exhausting so this was all I could manage. Hopefully I will have some long chapters coming soon. BTW I do not know what the ratings mean so if my rating for this story seems odd my actual rating is around PG.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait but my computer is having trouble uploading. I will post a new chapter as soon as I can. Thanks and hang in there!**


End file.
